Character Approval/Zayn Clement
WIP - NO TOUCHING 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Harris Gallagher was a Neverseen agent and freak Pyrokinetic, working for Fintan. In a mission, where Harris was commanded to explode a series of buildings, he was recovered and his mental state was deemed insanity. Harris was sent to a rehabilitation center at which he was released after twenty years. Even though he now had a right to freedom, and was--as far as everybody knew--no longer assosciated with Fintan or any member of the Neverseen. Harris didn't want to reenter into society in a big city, knowing it would be too big of a spectacle. So, he moved to the small Elvin kingdom of Tendranalia, one of the oldest Elvin cities. It was an independent city, ruled my Queen Anastasia IV. And the Queen's eldest daughter, Anastasia V was becoming of age to inherit the crown, when Harris arrived. Long story short, they fell in love, Anastasia V having no idea of Harris's past with the Neverseen. When the two married, Anastasia V was crowned Queen of Tendranalia, Harris crowned King. They had four children. Zayn was the eldest, and naturally the first in line for the throne. Zayn had never particularly dreamed of the crown, but he wasn't against it. He grew up like royalty, probably because he was. Zayn loved all of his siblings, and always wanted to protect them the best he could. Zayn was very close to his father, and his father was a very big role model for him. Zayn was never extremely cclose to his mother, but never had a very bad relationship with her. When they adopted Octavian, Zayn tried to be as kind as he could, but their relationship soon turned bitter with spiteful argument. Zayn wasn't very fond of not being able to go to Foxfire because he was royalty, and the one in line for the throne, so he needed to learn from private mentors. Zayn didn't enjoy closure from other kids, and didn't think that he was particularly better than them just because of his title. Now, he still considers himself better than others because of his ego, but not really because he's a High Prince. When Zayn manifested as a Pyrokinetic, there was a big uprising in the kingdom. Not only was it a dangerous ability, but it suggested some genetic connection to his family, and since his mother's side of the family hadn't produced a Pyrokinetic ever, it was revealed that Harris was a Pyrokinetic. After a few years, it wasn't a super big deal, and the arguments died down. Zayn nearly broke when his father was killed. He was so close to breaking, but the only thing that kept him going was his ongoing drive to try to protect his siblings, and that he had to carry on his father's legacy, and one day, take his place as King. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. He's really fun to be around and is constantly cracking jokes and goofing off. He's arrogant, cocky, and just all around very full of himself. Another defining character trait is his stubborness. That aside, he really cares for his younger siblings, and feels like he needs to protect them. As cocky as he can get, he never uses being royalty as an advantage over anyone, he never wants them to feel less than him just because of heritage. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Ansel Elgort. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? * Zayn is a natural leader, and is good at directing things, always knowing what to do, and knowing very well how to tell people what the right thing is * Zayn, although he's always driven to do the right thing, can be a renegade sometimes (maybe a little more than sometimes) * His ego is bigger than this world, and he's cocky and full of himself * He's generally calm, not many anger issues Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved